


Bizarre Brawls: Music is Unshakable

by AppealingNameGoesHere



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppealingNameGoesHere/pseuds/AppealingNameGoesHere
Summary: What happens when a source of unlimited power crash lands into the Wild West and the strangest kinds of people want their hands on it?(A rewrite of my older fic, Poco's Bizarre Adventure: Music is Unbreakable)
Kudos: 5





	Bizarre Brawls: Music is Unshakable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poco's Bizarre Adventure:Music is Unbreakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486046) by [AppealingNameGoesHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppealingNameGoesHere/pseuds/AppealingNameGoesHere). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, so its nearly literally been a year since the last chapter of poco's bizarre adventure came out, and i did think of continuing it, but then i ended up rewriting the whole thing

Bo opened his eyes to see Barley crushing the last half of the Star Gem, and the fragments fell into his beer bottle. The feeling of his heart falling from fear numbed out the pain from his injuries and the street blurred.

Barley closed the cork on the bottle, and his robotic smiling eye turned to stare at Bo.

'I win.'

For a second nothing happened, and then the robot glowed. The color of maple filled the air, and time slowed down. Bo found his breath was slowing. He panicked because it felt like he was trying to breathe underwater, no, rather in syrup. He tried to reach for his bow, but it took so much effort to move it even an inch.

It didn't affect Barley. He gave a laugh that sounded so human, followed by his usual robotic voice, 'At last, at last! Despite all you people trying to stop me! You. You've given me as much trouble as that girl-' He cut himself off, as he did not want to ramble to Bo about someone he did not know.

Barley uncorked his bottle, 'It's been a pleasure. After I'm done with you, it will be a joy to finish off the rest of your friends.'

A flurry of beer bottles flew towards Bo. In his later years, he would wonder why his mind thought of totem charm that he kept. He would be grateful that at that moment it gave him strength to summon the Circling Eagle again.

Bo brought forth a humanoid eagle, which punched all the beer bottles out of the air. Some of the beer splashed on it and gave a stinging sensation to both Bo and his summon.

Barley's eye bulb, switched from closed to open, it was obvious that this surprised him. 'Your Star isn't affected?'

Bo ignored him, he had to get his weapon.  Just  a few more seconds, for what felt like hours.

The eagle shrieked as it flew towards Barley and threw a punch at the robot. Barley dodged it and jabbed it in the side with a broken beer bottle. The wound appeared on Bo too and his summon retreated.

The thought of the slow time affecting his arrows too appeared to him, but it was too late to change his mind. Keep reaching. His mines were there too.

Barley stepped back on the beer covered floor, preparing a last beer storm, 'Ready for another?'

Barley didn’t realise what Bo was holding in his hand.

The first bottle landed near Bo's arm, and the broken glass cut the wounds on it even deeper. The beer splashed through the air, landing again on Bo like salt on his cuts.

And then Barley felt electricity surge through his body.

'Wh-!?' The color vanished from the air and time returned to normal. Barley fell to the ground paralysed.

Bo almost didn't move from all the pain on his body, but it felt as something was helping him stand up again. He walked towards the bartender robot.

He tipped his eagle hat, 'How does it feel? To feel as if you can't move a muscle. Is it like when a bird finally comes down to the ground to rest his wings, only to land near a snake.'

He limped towards Barley, as Circling Eagle came back and picked up his bow and arrow. He hadn't recovered enough yet to shoot, might as well talk a few more seconds.

'If this happened to a wild animal in the forest, or another person, I would have felt bad for them. But you deserve this. I don't pity you at all.'

'W-Why you-' Barley tried to reach for another bottle, only for a second electric mine to trigger and stun him again. The electricity hit his voice box and he gave out a random garble.

'Though, no god would see it honorable to shoot you while you are down. Stand up, and we  shall  have our final stand.' Bo's eagle readied the bow.

The shock subsided, and Barley stumbled to get up. He  abruptly  slid his front foot forwards, splashing some acidic beer onto the archer. and a drop or two blinded him and Bo stumbled backwards, falling again due to his previous injuries. Hitting the ground, he let out more blood from his back.

'Whoopsie!' Barley let out another laugh, 'You want a fair fight!? You pathetic humans are all the same! When have you ever been fair to us!? I'll prove to you that no one is superior to Barley!' His voice box started malfunctioning and sparking, 'Now die!'

Barley threw the last bottle straight towards Bo's head.

One shot, one breath. Bo didn't know where Barley was, but he the Circling Eagle drew the bow and fired.

The arrow pierced straight through the bottle and landed through Barley's eye.

Sparks flew everywhere, 'N-NAJ'SH'SNNKH- O! IMPOSSIBLzzCrk! BUT I'M- HFKRCKSZz-Kxklkcz- ERROR-'

Barley's eye exploded like a lightbulb, and he fell to the ground.

He did it. He actually won. The burden of consciousness left him, and he passed out.

When Bo woke up again, he saw the inside of a wagon and Dynamike sitting next to him.

'Ya awake, sonny? You don't look so good!' He chuckled before Bo could say anything, 'It's miracle that we made it out alive, don'tcha think?'

Bo strained to see who else was on the wagon. Brock lay on the other side, hand on his rocket launcher next to him.

'You  really  need to get some new shades, you  just  don't look right without em.' Dynamike said to Brock, 'Do us a favor now though and don't get yourself a new hat will'ya?'

They both chuckled, and a deep silence grew in the wagon.

In ten years a new Star Gem would appear somewhere, Bo thought. He must never let it fall into the wrong hands again.

\---

A thousand years ago, a meteorite crash-landed onto Earth. People found a star-shaped gemstone in it that would grant it's holder great power. And thus a single meteorite caused wars for decades.

Every time someone consumed a Star Gem, it would reappear in a great flash of light after ten years.

One day, it reappeared in Egypt, under a pyramid, and no one could find it. The Star Gem became a distant legend, until an excavator discovered it.

Ten years after Barley's death, a flash of light struck the earth in what they called the Wild West.

And so began another struggle for this great power.

\-----

A tuxedoed skeleton tipped his sombrero and strummed his guitar.

His friends groaned.

'Nooo no, noooo! Not again!' A pink-haired girl wearing a pirate beanie went, 'Come ooon! I'll pay ya to stop!'

'Ash a geologisht,' A stubby miner with headlights for eyes said, 'Poco's guitar doesh not rock.'

'Shut up, Carl.'

Carl snickered.

'Well, at least you've been getting better,' A purple-haired botanist said, 'even if its just by a millimeter'

'I heard that, Rosa.' Poco strummed a chord, 'Oh, come on, dudes, can't you see the greatness of my music?'

'From our history in brawls, every time you show someone your music it  severely  damages them.' Carl said, his lisp made it a tad more irritating.

'Yeah fine, now that you remind me we need to prepare for the brawl at the Hard Rock Mines,' Poco said, 'That's your forte Carl, got the plan ready ?'

He ought to give that thing a shorter name. Hard Rock Mines sounded pretty lame anyway.

The wall cracked and blew open as a muscular man wearing an eagle head hat walked into the room. Everyone got to their feet, Rosa dashing to stand guard at the front.

Bo spoke, 'I do not come with harmful intent. Who is the one named Poco?'

Bo saw the door, anyways, ‘I am your father’s friend. Your father wants you to stop this pointless battle for the Star Gem.’

‘Tch.’ Poco walked past his friends to face Bo, ‘Tell that old geezer he can't do anything to stop me!’

Bo said, ‘I have my reasons for wanting you to go home.’ He tipped his hat, ‘I saw what it could do with my own eyes 10 years ago. It cannot  be taken by  people who will abuse it.’

‘Hmph, do I look like that kind of guy?’ Poco winked, ‘We’re only gonna sell it and split the cash. If you care about it so much, you’d better ready some cash or gems!’

‘He adopted you, but you're so much like him. You do not understand the consequences of this Star Gem. If the wrong person takes it, many people will die. Take off that silly looking hat and go home.’

Bo noticed that everyone looked terrified, what-

A blue fist flew straight towards Bo’s face, Circling Eagle came out to block it, only for the fist to overpower it. The strike stumbled Bo back.

His Star? That blow was faster and stronger than Circling Eagle’s power!

‘What the fuck did you  just  say about my hat!?’ Poco walked towards Bo and grabbed him by the collar.

Crap, this is bad. Bo didn't want to start a fight. He called Circling Eagle again and it punched Poco straight in the gut. He dropped Bo and flew backwards.

Bo readied an arrow as Rosa caught Poco. Carl threw a pickaxe at Bo like a boomerang.

Bo shot it out of the air and saw a pouch flying towards him, fast as a bullet. The eagle caught the pouch and it exploded in its hand. Forcing open Circling Eagle’s hand and shooting gold coins out through its fingers. If Bo had decided to punch it, those gold coins would have flown towards him and done some damage.

Bo knew he had to defuse the situation, and he knew one way to do that.

Rosa came charging towards him, having put on green gloves with spikes on them. Circling Eagle clashed fists with her, and as they pushed they were  equally  matched.

Bo drew an arrow and fired it at Rosa, who leapt back and to the side to dodge. Then, he readied his electricity mines as Circling Eagle went to attack Penny.

She fired another pouch at it. The Eagle expected it and weaved under it this time, uppercutting her blunderbuss out of her hand.

Rosa had run over to her to help as Poco fired a blue aura at Bo. It stung, he leapt back. Carl’s pickaxe flew towards him, and Bo pulled the eagle back to block the attack.

Bo rolled two mines as the two ran at him. They didn't notice in time and the mines paralysed them. Two down.

Bo heard an explosion, and he saw that there was a cannon that had gone off near Penny. A cannonball soared upwards and then fell towards him. He rolled out of the way and faced a flurry of fists from Rosa. Circling Eagle took care of it.

Bo formed a glowing totem in his hand then crushed it.  Suddenly  Circling Eagle went from being equal with Rosa to overpowering her and knocking her down . The effect of Bo’s gadget lasted short, but at least it got the job done. He dropped a mine and paralysed her before she could get up. Another down.

He attached a mine to his arrow and fired it at Penny. Unfortunately in his rush he hadn’t noticed the pouch she shot and it blew up, scattering coins that hit Bo. Some of them made small cuts. At least the arrow still hit her and shocked her. That was all down.

Bo sighed to catch his breath and think of what to say to them, when he felt a hand grab his leg.

‘You don’t talk shit about my hat!’

Blue aura engulfed Bo, and he felt a ringing in his ears and a sting all over his body. He kicked Poco and punched him with his eagle to make sure he was down this time.

'When you started the fight, you struck me with a great force. Was that your Star?'

Poco didn't respond.

Bo figured that it was an attack that could  be used  once in a while. Dynamike also had a special power like this, to use a super-strong bomb in a pinch. He always said that last resort attacks like that ran in the family, even if his stepmother passed it on to him.

Bo sat on the floor, ‘I’m sorry about the fight, I had to stop you all from attacking me before I felt like talking again.’

He continued, ‘I know there are a lot of people who are fighting each other for the Star Gem too. If you do not leave, let it  be known  that I will be another one of your competitors for it.’

And with that, Bo left through the hole that he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking of making bo stay as the big bro jotaro dude in this, but suddenly it went another direction, anyways if you don't see anyone in this fic, it's probably because they were in the bo/barley generation of brawlers and are retired/dead, sorry if i left out any of your favorite brawlers
> 
> also it took me a year to figure it would have been good idea to just call them 'stars' instead of just 'star powers' to substitute stands


End file.
